1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle closing device with position detection of a moving positioning element, where moving the positioning element turns around an axis of rotation or moves linearly along a longitudinal axis and has a position which is to be ascertained, and where the device has a position detector which works without contact and which is located along the path of motion of the positioning element (or on the positioning element itself).
2. Description of Related Art
In the known motor vehicle closing device underlying the invention, the moving positioning element is the rotary latch of the motor vehicle closing device which, together with the detent pawl which keeps it in the preliminary catch and the main catch, forms the closing elements of one such closing device published German Patent Application No. 44 33 042. In this closing device, the position of the rotary latch which represents the positioning element here is ascertained via a position detection means which is located on the path of movement of the rotary latch and which operates without contact. On the rotary latch there is, for this purpose, a position detection element arranged such that it influences the position detection means in the xe2x80x9crotary latch in closed positionxe2x80x9d position so that the position detection means delivers the xe2x80x9cmotor vehicle door closedxe2x80x9d signal. In all other positions of the rotary latch, the position detection element is not in the position in which it influences the position detection means, all other positions therefore have the xe2x80x9cmotor vehicle door openxe2x80x9d signal.
For positioning elements of central locking systems, closing aids, or the like, especially for the worm wheels of the worm gear pairs often used in motor vehicle closing devices, ascertaining the position of the positioning element by switches or sliding contacts as the position detection means is known. These position detection means are subjected to physical changes, are dependent on temperature, and overall are tolerance-sensitive. Based on the mechanical structure, operating points can be unintentionally overrun, and malfunctions are common. But, since it is increasingly required that motor vehicle closing devices also lend themselves to xe2x80x9cdiagnosis,xe2x80x9d it must be possible to exactly and reproducibly acquire the positions of their important components.
The object of the invention is to embody and develop the known motor vehicle closing device explained initially such that it enables comprehensive position acquisition of the essential moving positioning elements, acquisition which is insensitive to tolerances and for the most part error-free.
The aforementioned object is achieved in a motor vehicle closing device with a moving positioning element, where the moving positioning element turns around an axis of rotation or moves linearly along a longitudinal axis and has a position which is to be ascertained, and where the device has a position detector which works without contact and which is located along the path of motion of the positioning element (or on the positioning element itself), by there being several passive position detection elements in succession on the positioning element (or along the path of movement of the positioning element) in the direction of its motion, and position detection taking place by counting the signals of the position detection elements by the position detector.
It is proposed in accordance with the invention how the position detection which is known in the rotary latch of a motor vehicle closing device can be expanded for a comprehensive position detection system of moving positioning elements in motor vehicle closing devices.
Advantageous embodiments and developments of the teaching are detailed below in conjunction with the explanation of one preferred embodiment of a motor vehicle closing device in accordance with the invention using the drawings.